Threads Transcript
Episode 1x02: " " Written by: Clifton Campbell Directed by: Dennie Gordon Act 1 to: Peter and Neal trying to hail a cab. Peter: I hate this. Every year. Every year, it's like this. Finally squeezed into a train at Union Square. Couldn't fall down if you were shot. Come on. It's impossible to catch a cab. Ah, thank you. Neal, letting some women take the cab they just hailed.: Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter. Yes. Enjoy your day. It's fashion week, Peter. Embrace it. Peter: Yeah. Here we go, excellent. Good. All right. Oh no. Oh. Yes. All right. Let me help you here. Squeeze. We are supposed to be interviewing our witness right now. Neal: Here. All right. Relax. holds out a bill. Peter: That's not going to do it. cab comes to a screeching halt in front of them. to: Neal and Peter entering the office. Peter: We're after an Israeli counterfeiter, goes by the name of Ghovat. Neal: We're going after the ghost? Peter: We're going after the ghost. What do you know about him? Neal: Man, this guy is nefarious. I mean, counterfeit treasury bonds, dollars. He's rumored to be the first guy to crack the microprinting on the euro. Peter: Well, now we can add murder to that list. to: conference room. Peter: You sure he called himself Ghovat? Tara: Yes. Peter: Okay. What happened? Tara: I was at a party. Peter: Why were you there? Tara: Many models were invited. It happened as I was leaving. When I went for my coat. I was in the back room when the two men came in. They were arguing. Neal: They didn't see you? Tara, shaking her head: I made sure to keep out of sight. In the closet. They started shouting at each other. Then suddenly everything went very… quiet. The man who called himself Ghovat, I heard him leaving. When I walk out, that's when I saw the other man. He was on the floor already dead. Peter: Okay. Our men are going to stay with you for now. But if you need anything, day or night, you feel free to call me. slides a business card across the table. If you heard this man again, do you think you could identify him? Tara: I will never forget his voice as long as I live. to: Intro. Cut to: Neal and Peter walking into the office. Neal: We ID the dead guy? Peter: Foreign national out of Turkey, known associate of Ghovat. Neal: Eh, falling out over business. Peter: Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. My working theory: this has something do with fashion week. Neal: Well, assuming our ghost's got something to sell, fashion week's a great cover. Peter: He's got all his buyers in New York this week with no bells going off. Unfortunately, we've got thirty thousand buyers. Neal: We've also got someone who can identify his voice! Oh-ho! Peter: Care to share? Neal: You're going to think I'm crazy. Peter: That's never stopped you before. Neal: We throw a party. Peter: Is it your birthday? Neal: No. Peter: Then you're crazy. Neal, grabbing the file: Okay, look, okay. Look at this. Monte Carlo, Cannes, Ibisa, Rio. This guy likes to have a good time. We put women, booze, fashion all in one spot- Peter: And what do we do, send him an e-vite, he replies ghost plus one? Neal: No, we bring him to us. We have Tara there, in the room, listening. She can ID him. Come on. Peter: No, don't dance in the office. to: Hughes' office. Hughes: A party? Peter: The witness is confident she can identify him by his voice. Hughes: How do you know he'll show up? Neal: We fill it with beautiful women. Hughes: I was addressing my case agent. Peter: Looking at his M.O. he has a thing for models. Hughes: Yeah, well, me too. Hey, Jones, you like models? Jones: Love 'em. Hughes: Jones likes 'em too. Is there a plan in here somewhere? Call me when one shows up. leaves. Neal starts to go after him but Peter pushes him back. Peter: Look, Caffrey, Ghovat, these guys are cut from the same cloth. Neal's convinced that our ghost will show up. I say we trust his instincts on this one. We've never been this close to Ghovat. Hughes: signals Neal to come closer so he can hear. I'll authorize five grand for this party. Neal: You know, fifteen would be better. Peter: We'll make five work. Neal: Yes. And we'll get Elizabeth to help us. Peter: My wife? Neal: She's an event planner. Best in the business. Hughes: She'll work with us on the price? Peter: My wife? Neal: You wife. His wife. leaves. Neal grins and smacks Peter's shoulder excitedly. Peter: Don't. Neal: I’m sorry. Act 2 to: FBI Warehouse, seizure storage locker. Elizabeth: Wow. Royal Osetra Caviar. Ah! This is going to be perfect. Ooh! Neal, I just found Spring Bank. Neal: Whiskey, perfect. Got a Garioch scotch over here. Elizabeth: '65? Neal: No, '58. Elizabeth: Oh, grab the case. Peter: All right, come on, we've got to itemize all this. Neal: Twelve bottles of scotch. Elizabeth: Thirty-six tins of Osetra. Peter: Booze and fish eggs, you got that? Storage locker guy: Yeah. Peter: Woah, drop the watch convict. We're not on a shopping spree. Neal: No, it wasn't for me, it was for you. Peter: Oh, thank you, but there's nothing wrong with my old watch. Elizabeth: Honey, actually, that looks great on you. Peter: Ah, little out of my price range. Neal: There's nothing wrong with enjoying the good things in life. Peter: Mmm. Then why do they always seem to end up in here? Elizabeth: Okay, so we've got the alcohol and the food covered, now we just need the venue. Peter: Don't worry, I got that covered. and Elizabeth exchange apprehensive looks. to: A picture of a chalk outline in what appears to be a parking garage. Peter: It's a loft. Seized in a DEA bust, fifteen hundred square feet, service elevator, it's perfect. Neal: Is that a chalk outline? Peter: I'm sure they've cleaned that up by now. It has everything you need. Neal: Yeah. And five drunk frat buddies show up. Peter: Aren't you supposed to be lining up super models? Neal, picking up his beeping phone: Oh, sixty-four and counting. Peter: Oh, Neal Caffrey throws a party and sixty-four super models show up. Neal: Oh, no, sorry, my mistake, my mistake. Sixty-five, actually. These two are twins. phone chirps again. Peter: Is that another one of your super models? Neal: No, it's just a friend. He's got a place we can use. Peter: Oh! You think your friend's place is better than mine? to: Neal and Peter standing in an opulent rooftop garden. Peter: Okay, better than mine. Yeah. Okay. It's a lot better than mine. Elizabeth: Honey, I am really impressed with this place. I mean, I could have a state dinner up here. How did you pull that off? Neal: He has a source, but good luck trying to pry it out of him. Elizabeth: Mmm, sounds like fun. I'll work on him later. Neal: She'll work on you later. Peter: Okay, guys, I got twenty minutes to get fiber optics in play. I want a camera on every single entrance and exit, starting with that one right there. Let's go. spots a woman standing around. Neal: Hello. You are definitely in the right place. You're also a little early. Cruz: And you must be Neal Caffrey. Neal: I am. Would you mind waiting inside for a little bit? Cruz: Actually, I think I am exactly where I'm supposed to be. Neal: Let me escort you downstairs at least. Cruz: You know, I got to say I expected a little more. I mean, you're charming enough, but... Neal: Who invited you again? Cruz: The agency. Neal: I though you were a model. Cruz: And I though you were one of the smart ones. Peter: Neal, this is agent Lauren Cruz. I just had her transferred over. She's going to be keeping an eye on you tonight. Neal: So where do you keep your gun? to: A crowded party full of models. At the base of that building is a surveillance van full of agents. Jones: Damn, Caffrey knows how to throw a party. Hey. Hey, hey, Agent Burke. Hey, is that Miss March? Peter: Jones, pull it together. Sports Illustrated, not Playboy. snaps a picture with his phone. to: Tara, dolled up and on Neal's arm. Neal: Doing okay? Come on, you're the most beautiful girl here, I want to see your smile. Peter, through Neal's ear piece: Neal, straight ahead, red shirt, dark jacket. He seems pretty jumpy for a guy to be at a party filled with models. Neal: Let's, uh, let’s mingle. Excuse me. Hi. I saw you looking around. Can I help you find someone? I know almost everybody here, except for you Mister...? Dmitri: Dmitri. Neal: Dmitri. Peter: Write down that name, Dmitri. Dmitri: I’m just, uh, admiring the view. Neal: Beautiful crowd, right? Dmitri: Quite stunning. phone rings. Excuse me. Neal: Yes. looks to Tara. She shakes her head. Neal: No dice, Peter, not our voice. Peter: All right. Dmitri: something in Hebrew. If you know what, please contact afiawri. Tara: Wait, he's speaking Hebrew. Dmitri: something in Hebrew. Neal: What's he saying? Tara: He's saying I'm waiting, where are you? Ghovat, he’s here, he's watching him. Ghovat's here. Neal: Peter, he's here, he's watching Dmitri right now. Peter: I got it. Neal, to Cruz: Back me up, I need you to flirt. Cruz: What? Neal: You're charming enough, yeah? That guy right there. Cruz: Hi, I’m sorry, you just look really familiar. Neal, bumping into Dmitri and swiping his phone: Sorry. Dmitri: Yeah. Cruz: Do I know you from somewhere? Ghovat, seeing Neal swipe the phone and checking his own that says "LAST CALL: DMITRI DURATION: 00:23” We need to leave. Come on. Oh, hey, you've met Mariel. Foreign diplomat: No. Hello. Ghovat, slipping his phone into the diplomat’s pocket: You know my friend here was just mentioning how fantastic your suit is. Foreign diplomat: It is quite fine. Ghovat: We have to leave unfortunately, it's lovely to see you. Foreign diplomat: Yeah, well, have a good night. to: Cruz. Cruz: Oh, well, I'm a model. holds up Dmitri's phone. Dmitri: Where do you work? Cruz: Actually, I think you're right, I think I don't know you. I'm sorry. dials the phone. The diplomat, looking confused, digs the phone out of his pocket. Neal: There he is. Peter: I got it, I got it! Move in, repeat move in! Now, now, now! agent's tackle Ghovat's friend. Foreign diplomat: Get off me! This is madness! Tara: The voice. It's not him. Neal: Peter, we got the wrong guy. Act 3 to: Neal looking out over the city from his balcony. Neal: Any luck getting this thing off me? Mozzie: I'm working on it. You're lucky, they have you on a two mile tether. That’s a lot in New York. Remember Jimmy Dimaco. The feds had his anklet set at twenty-two feet. He had to take a shower with one foot out of the tub. Neal: That's not true. Mozzie: Okay, maybe thirty feet. But you have it better. Neal: Two miles isn't enough, Moz. I need to find Kate. The man with the ring was with Kate in California. You tell me what he wants from her, because he didn't find what he was looking for in San Diego. Mozzie: How do you know what he was looking for? Neal: Because I told Kate I kept everything, the money, the bonds, the art, all of it in San Diego. Mozzie: Well, clearly that's not the truth, because you told me it was all hidden in Portland, isn't it? Isn't it? Oh. There's nothing hidden in either place, is there? It's a test. You told her San Diego, you told me Portland, then whichever rock gets overturned, you know who betrayed you. Neal: Look, I just needed to know what I already knew. Mozzie: What? That you can trust me? Neal: Moz. Mozzie: That I'm the one who's been there through all of it? But Kate, Kate's the one who kicked over your rock. Neal: Kate didn't betray me! He forced her to! Mozzie: Then why didn't Kate try to warn you when she came to say good-bye to you that day in prison? Neal: I think she might have. But I was too stupid to see it. Here. hands Mozzie a [[Kate's Clues#Letter|letter. Mozzie: Weep for me my love, I'll miss you more- what is this? Neal: It's just an old love letter, it doesn't mean anything, okay but- folds up the letter. It now reads: WE ARE BEING WATCHED. The FBI was closing in on us, we started taking precautions. We started passing codes. Mozzie: That could be cracked by anyone who's ever seen the back of mad magazine. Neal: Okay, you ask me why I don't tell you certain things, is that attitude right there. Mozzie: I'm trying to be supportive. Neal: Look, this was an early attempt. Okay. We got more sophisticated as the feds closed in. Mozzie: So you think when Kate came to see you in prison, she left you a code? Neal: Look, I need to see that security tape. Mozzie: Your friend at the FBI has access, he's seen it. Neal: Well, yeah, he's not just going to hand it over. Mozzie: You could...ask. to: footage of Ghovat leaving the party. Cruz: So our ghost finally has a name. Zidel Hazeva. Peter: Stick with Ghovat for now. We know anything more about him? Cruz: Not much. No criminal record, names not coming up on any of our international watch lists, we can't find him registered in town. Peter: Anything about the girl? Cruz: She's a model, we're looking at her. Peter: What about Dmitri? Cruz: Andre Dmitri, Uzbekistan national, linked to a handful of enterprises, um, arms trading, money laundering, prescription drug fraud. Neal: Not exactly the kind of guy you'd expect to show up at fashion week. Cruz: Yeah. Peter: Does he still think he got away clean? Cruz: Uh, yeah, he slipped out the northwest exit. Jones is sitting on him. Peter: Tell Jones to keep his distance. I don't want him getting tagged. Let's see where this guy leads us. Good work. Cruz: Thanks. Peter: We'll reconvene in an hour. Neal: Nice report. Cruz: Thanks. Neal: You know, pull of the whole FBI thing, too. Cruz: Yeah, no one looks good in FBI slacks. Neal: Don't sell yourself short. Cruz: Better. Neal: You sure I wasn't a little too direct? Cruz: Yeah, but I like where you’re going with it. walks away, Neal walks into Peter's office. Neal: Where we headed for lunch? Peter: Ah, going to have to take a pass. Elizabeth wants to meet me in the park. Neal: Picnic. That’s romantic. Peter: Yeah. Should I be worried? Neal: Did you do something wrong? Peter: Probably. Neal: Show no fear. Maybe she's just gotten used to spending time with you. Peter: You think? Neal: I'm not the best person to ask. Hey, Peter, before you go- I need a favor. Peter: Yeah. Neal: The last time Kate visited me in prison before she disappeared. You saw that security tape? Peter: Yeah. Neal: I'd like to see it. Peter: You think that's a good idea? Neal: It's the last time I saw her. I just want some closure. Peter: Help me wrap up this case and I'll see what I can do about that tape. to: Peter and Elizabeth eating. Peter: This is nice. Right? Elizabeth: Really nice. Peter: It's great. Elizabeth: Honey, relax, you're not in trouble. Peter: Oh, thank god. Elizabeth: Why did you think I asked you to lunch? Peter: I don't know, that was what scared me. Elizabeth: Okay, hold on. I got you something. Peter: You did? Wh- Wow, that's a nice box. All right. opens up a jewelry case to find a watch. Wow. Elizabeth: I noticed you were kind of looking at that really nice watch in the warehouse. It's not as nice, but it's close. Peter: It's perfect. Yeah. Elizabeth: 'Kay, try it on. Yes. Peter, fumbling: Okay. That's a different kind of... Elizabeth: Yeah, just- Peter: Different kind of latch there. Elizabeth: Yeah, there you go, there. Peter: That's- that's- phone rings. This is Burke. Yeah, I'll be there at, uh- can't read his new watch. I'll be there in five minutes. All right. Look at that, it works. It works. Elizabeth: It looks good on you. to: Neal entering the office. Neal: Hey. What's going on? Tara: They're moving me now. Neal: To protective custody? No one's threatening you. Tara: They're not taking any chances. I came here to get an agent, make contact. Not this. Neal: It's going to be okay, all right? Agent on the other side of the glass doors: Thank you, Agent Burke. Neal: If anyone can catch Ghovat, it's him. Tara: Really? Neal: He's the best. Peter: I just got word from Jones. Neal: Whoa! New watch. Peter: Oh, yeah, gift from Elizabeth, thank you very much. Neal: No sun dial to clutter it up, very nice. What's Jones got? Peter: Dmitri's at a fashion show. Neal: Lucky him. Peter: Guess who's with him? Neal: Who? Peter: Remember that model that was with Ghovat last night? to: Peter and Neal watching the model. Peter: However you got us in here, I don't want to know. Neal: That's our girl. Peter: That's our Dmitri. Guy always looks like he's waiting for something to happen. Maybe he's waiting for Ghovat. Neal: He lost his phone last night, if that was his only connection- Peter: He's figuring his only way back in is through the girl. Neal: I'll buy that. Want to go check it out? Peter: No, I can't. I start flashing by badge, they'll scatter like rats. Neal: You trust me? Peter: Nope. Neal: Do you trust me to talk to Dmitri? Peter: What are you thinking? Neal: Stand there and look menacing. Peter: What? Neal: Stand there and look menacing. No. Peter, menacing. You look like your kid just struck out. Peter: What? This is menacing. Neal: No, it's not. Peter: What are you ta- Neal: No, it's not, that's not it. Peter: Menacing! Neal: Yeah, that's it right there. Cross your arms. adjusts Peter's jacket. Peter: What are you doing? Neal: I want to let him know you're packing. puts a pair of sunglasses on Peter. Yep. Now say I'll be back. Peter: No. Neal, approaching Dmitri: Hey, Dmitri, right? Dmitri: I never got your name. Neal: No, you didn't. Dmitri: What are you doing here? Neal: Same thing you are. Just waiting for a chance to talk to our beautiful friend. You enjoy the party? Dmitri: A little too much excitement for my taste. Neal: You know what they say. It's not a party 'til the police break it up. Dmitri: Yeah, your little event may have attracted a wrong element. As a matter of fact, my phone was stolen. Neal: That can make it tough to contact people. But there are always ways to get in touch with someone. Dmitri: All right, let's cut the act. We both know why we're here. I don't know who you are, but you're way out of your league. This games takes way more than money. Neal: You're not the only buyer interested in what Ghovat is selling. Dmitri: I'm the only one that matters. You and your friend should take a walk. nods to a guard by the door who moves to show his gun. to: Neal and Peter walking out onto the street. Neal: He is definitely here to buy. That girl could lead him to wherever Ghovat is staying. Peter: I'll have Jones keep tailing him. Neal: Hey, man, for the record? You are much scarier than that other guy. Much. to: Jones watching Dmitri. Jones: Looks like your boy Dmitri is heading into a hotel on Madison. Peter, on the phone: Think he's staying there? Jones: Yeah, well, he ain't bringing any luggage with him. Peter: Lock him down, put somebody on every exit. I'm on my way. Jones: Gotcha. to: Peter getting out of the car. Peter: Anything? Jones: No. Peter: He's been in there for... two hours. Nobody in or out? Jones: Nope. And I've got two agents on every exit. Peter, picking up the squawking radio: This is Burke. Radio: Just got a report. Two men arguing on the fiftieth floor. Jones: Dmitri's on the fiftieth floor. to: Dmitri's dead body with a dress stuffed in his mouth. Peter: Jones, get that room! Damn it. to: Neal pacing. Cruz: Sex games gone wrong? Neal: Mmm. Could just be a message. Maybe he was trying to shut him up. Cruz: Yeah, but we don't even know if Ghovat was here. Peter: No, our ghost was here. The knife wound matches the blade with an angled penetration on our foreign national killed by Ghovat. It's him. Cruz: Do we know how Ghovat got out of the building? Jones: Yeah. We found a service elevator down the hall. Wasn't on the reconstruction blue prints. Neal: Which was exactly why he picked this place. Peter: This guy's good. Neal: That dress... Peter: It's not off the rack. There's no tag, which means its couture. Neal's looking at him funny: We deal with a lot of knock offs. Ask me what I know about a Prada bag sometime. Neal: Oh, look at this. There's a slit here. Peter: It's about the size of an electronic security strip. A lot of the designers are building them into the clothes. Neal: So basically it's a miniature flash drive? Peter: Yeah, in theory, you could piggy back up to four gigs on one. Neal: Well, that's enough space to smuggle all kinds of information worth killing for. Peter: Lauren, get me a photo book of all the designers who had a show this year. Let's find out who made this dress. to: Avet sitting in the conference room at the FBI. Avet: I don't know who this Ghovat is. Peter: You don't know his name, hmmm? Not even by a rumor? Avet: My world is fashion. Peter: Well, we both know we're not talking about fashion. Avet: I have a show this evening I must be prepared for. Peter: That's on hold. Avet: You have no reason for any of this. Peter: Actually, I do. Can you explain why one of your designs showed up at my murder scene? Avet: You're the police, you tell me. Peter: Whatever you did resulted in the death of two people. Avet: And if I didn't do it, my son would be dead also. Peter, sympathetic: All right, what happened? Avet: A few hours before my team and I are to leave Tel Aviv my wife calls, tells me that they have my son. Peter: Ghovat kidnapped your child. Avet: And then I was told to clear my shop and wait for instructions. And then he showed up. Told me I had to smuggle something into the States for him. Peter: What was that something? Avet: All I know is that it was in the dress. That's it. After we had cleared customs, I heard from my wife that our son is returned to us. Peter: All right, look, two people are dead because of whatever you helped bring in the country. Is there anything you can tell me about it? Avet: Well, I can show you the real dress. to: The dress on the conference room table. Peter: That's it! Avet: I always make two dresses. I didn't tell him he took the wrong one. Neal: That makes sense. Dmitri shows up to get the dress from Ghovat and finds out it's fake. They struggle. Ghovat manages to make it out alive. Cruz: So why kill him and bring all that heat? Peter: He's trying to salvage the deal, but can't if Dmitri's running around telling everyone the technology's no good. Neal: What do you think is on this thing? Peter: Could be launch codes, covert ID, the formula for new coke, who knows? But our technology guys will have an answer for us by tomorrow morning. Cruz: I don't know. Something that valuable, there’s no way Ghovat's going to pack it up and go home. Peter: I've got a thought. Let's take our thread and go fishing. to: Ghovat on his phone. Ghovat: How could you be so stupid? Avet: Ghovat, please, you have to believe me, I didn't know what you wanted me to do. You didn't want me to know. Ghovat: Where’s the dress now? Avet: It's gone. I sold it. Ghovat: You sold the dress? My dress? Avet: Someone made me an offer ahead of the show. He bought it for his fiancé. Ghovat: How much did he pay? Avet, reading off the paper in front of him: Fifty thousand dollars. Ghovat: Who did you sell it to? to: Tara wearing the dress and on Neal's arm. Tara: How long do we have to keep this up? Neal: Just long enough to get noticed. You're doing great, Tara. Tara: I'll be feeling better once this is over. Neal: That dress really does look fantastic on you. Tara: If only I could wear it on a runway. Neal: There's nothing to say you won't someday. Can I get you a drink? Cruz, at a table nearby with Peter: New watch? Waiter, to Neal: Excuse me, sir. This just arrived for you. phone on the platter rings. Neal: Hello? Ghovat: I recognize you from the party. Neal: Who is this? Ghovat: I saw you steal Dmitri's phone. Neal: Yeah. I was trying to eliminate the competition. Guess it worked. Ghovat: So you know what you have? Neal: Oh, I know exactly what I got. Ghovat: You paid fifty thousand dollars for the dress, I'll give you five million. Neal: Eh, my fiancé loves it so much, how about we make it ten? Ghovat: Do you know who you're talking to? Neal: This is Steve, right? Ghovat: I tried to be nice. I tried to give you a choice. to: the FBI conference room. Peter: Nothing on the phone. It's a burner. You can pick up one of these at any corner deli. Prints? Cruz: It's clean. Jones: Agent Burke. Peter: What's up? Jones: We had two plain clothes taking Tara home. Somebody got to them about a half hour ago. Peter: Got to them how? Jones: Blasted the car to hell. Fortunately, our guys were wearing vests. Neal: What about Tara? Jones: They grabbed her. Got away clean. phone vibrates. Neal rips it out of the evidence bag. Ghovat: I have your girl. What's the dress worth to you now? Neal: So now what? Ghovat: You want the girl, I want the dress. Neal: Trade? Where and when? Ghovat: I'm not interested in meeting with you. Neal: Then who? Ghovat: Agent Peter Burke. Neal: Why him? Ghovat: Because it's really the FBI that holds the dress. Is he there now? Neal: It's for you. Peter: This is Burke. Ghovat: I'm sure you heard everything earlier. Peter: You want me to make the exchange. Ghovat: That's right. I won't waste my time telling you to come alone. Just make sure to bring the real dress. Peter: If it's not, are you going to make me eat it? Ghovat: That's funny. Keep this phone on you. You'll meet me at the Central Park Bench tomorrow afternoon at four PM. Plenty of time for you to get your men into position. Act 4 to: Neal and Peter walking down the street. Neal: You have to let me go to the exchange. It's my fault Tara's in trouble. I'm the one who paraded her around town in the dress. Peter: Best thing you can do is help me figure out what Ghovat's game plan is. He knows we're going to have the place staked out. Neal: He knows you’re running your playbook. Peter: Right, so we're going to toss the old one, come up with a new one. Neal: No, no, you don't. That's the point. See, he's counting on the FBI to have a plan. Peter: So I do nothing? Neal: Roll with it. Peter: Like you would. Neal: He expects you to have a plan, don't have one. Peter: Well, that's the worse idea ever. Neal: Prepare all you can, just know it's all going to change. Peter: What would you do? Neal: Go home and have dinner with my wife. to: Peter and his wife. Elizabeth: You meet this guy in Central Park, and you give him the dress and he gives you the girl. Peter: That's about the size of it. Elizabeth: I'm really glad you got into the White Collar Crime Division where nothing exciting happens. Peter: It's pretty dull stuff. Elizabeth: Yeah. Um, I got you another present. Peter: Honey, not another one. I-I-I'm enjoying my first one, don't- opens up a watch case. Peter: It's my old watch. But I-I-I love my new one. Elizabeth: Come on, Honey, it's big, it's bulky, it moves around your wrist and- I mean it's beautiful, but it's not you. Take this. I need you to be Agent Peter Burke tomorrow. And this- this is you. Besides, um, when all this is over with, I need you home at six o'clock right on the dot. Peter: Thank you. to: FBI conference room. Hughes: Now, Ghovat wants the dress because it's been tagged with a security device. We cracked the thread this morning. It's holding the holographic code of the latest European currency seal. We're using a counterfeit code. We're hoping he won't be able to tell the difference, but if he does, this could go south fast. Peter: We're putting this girl's life at risk. Hughes: We could put the entire monetary system of Europe at risk. Guess who wins. I'll be running point, we'll have eyes in the air, plain clothes on the ground. Cruz, Jones, you're with me. Burke, you know what you gotta do. Caffrey, put your hand down. Put it down! Neal: I'm just wondering where I'll be. Hughes: On a coffee run. You're not even supposed to be here. Any questions? Then let's get into position. to: Peter with the dress in the park. Hughes, over the radio: Are we good to go? Cruz, dressed like a jogger: We are good. Hughes: Okay, people, let's do this. knocks on the van. Neal: Can I come in? Hughes: Get in here! Close the door. phone rings. Peter: You're right on time. Ghovat: I like to be punctual. Peter: Well, that's one thing we have in common. I don't see you. Ghovat: Off course you don't. Cruz: He's signaling us. Five five five, three one four seven. Hughes: He's giving us Ghovat's incoming phone number. Get me a trace. Jones: Yep, I’m on it. Neal: Good, Peter. Peter: How do I know you have the girl? I want to hear here voice. Tara: Agent Burke. Peter: Tara, are you okay? Ghovat: Bethesda’s the fountain that's three hundred yards, you've got one minute. If I see any of your agents or unmarked vehicles move, the girl's dead. Your time starts... now. Peter, running: Everyone stay where you are, stay down! Hughes: Everybody hold your position. We still got him on GPS, right? Jones: Yeah. Peter: Just stay down, stay down, stay there. arrives at the fountain. Ghovat, to Tara: Go get the dress. Peter: If you'll notice, Agent Burke, I've added a little fashion accessory of my own to our model friend here. The belt is lined with plastique. I dial a number here, and she goes boom! Give her the dress. Toss it. Please don't try anything. I have five bars and free long distance. I can be far away and still cause you pain. Hughes: Let him walk. Even if he's bluffing, we can't take the chance. dials his phone. Ghovat: Yes? Neal: Hey, is this Steve? What's up, buddy? You never call. Ghovat, hanging up: Son of a bitch. Neal: All right, keep calling. Jam his phone so he can't trigger the bomb. Keep calling him. Hughes: Hey, Cruz, stay with Caffrey. Everybody else keep dialing! Neal: Jam the phone! Jam the phone! Keep calling him! past Peter: Hey, we're jamming his call, get the belt off of her. Do it, do it! Peter: Hold still. to: Ghovat’s ringing phone. Ghovat: Damn it. Neal: Hey, Steve! Ghovat, pulling a gun: Now what? tackles Ghovat from behind. Ah! Neal: That's pretty damn charming. to: Peter taking of the belt. Peter: That's it, good. Everybody clear the area! Now! Get down, get down, get down! Neal: Wow. You're actually doing the whole hero thing. Peter: Yeah. People're going to write songs about this. Neal: Nice. Peter to Tara: You okay? Voice over the radio: Area's contained. Bomb squad's on the way. Neal: I swept the leg. He went down. Peter: You did? Excellent. You don't look dirty. Neal: Yeah, well. I know what I'm doing. to Mozzie and Neal watching the [[Kate's Clues#Security Tape|security tape].] Mozzie: It was nice of your FBI friend to give you this. Neal: Shhh. Mozzie: There's no sound, why are you shushing me? Okay. Does she always wear her hair parted that way? Neal: Yeah, way past that. Wait, her scarf just formed the letter M. Mozzie: Thirteenth letter of the alphabet, thirteen is a prime. Neal: Thanks, rain man. Mozzie: Do you want my help or- Neal: There it is, there it is. zooms in on Kate's hand. How's your Morse code? Mozzie: B. O. Double T. L. E. Neal: Bottle. to: Neal picking up the bottle. He turns it over in his hands, examining it. Category:Episode 1x02